


Mawwaige

by Caidyn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple yearning that Sherlock has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawwaige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsuma/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Tayor]().

It happened by watching the Princess Bride one Saturday afternoon curled on the couch together with Greg’s three children scattered around, watching the classic. Danielle, Greg’s oldest daughter, had watched, enraptured by the romance between Buttercup and Westely. Peter and Dustin had loved the sword fighting and made Sherlock -- who had a healthy knowledge of fencing -- promise to teach them next week when they were over again.

The only thing that stuck in the consulting detective’s mind was the comical relief of the Impressive Clergyman. “Mawwiage,” he had said, having a terrible speech impediment that generations had giggled at while watching the movie. “Mawwiage is what bwings us togethew today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam within a dweam. And wove, twue wove, wiww fowwow you fowevah and evah… So tweasuwe youw wove.”

Granted, it was for a different reason altogether than the humor that made it stay in his mind. It had occurred to him that perhaps he _wanted_ to get married to Greg, to actually have the stability there that they’d end up together. Always. Without a doubt that they would split up or something would happen to them besides the inevitable passing that was called death.

At first, he had daydreamed about how Greg would do it. First it had been with a clever way of doing it. Greg hiding it in an experiment he had brought back for Sherlock to do or maybe putting it in a glass of champagne. In his mind, the ring was a simple silver band that wouldn’t stand out to anyone looking, but would hold all the meaning that it called for with their extensive history together. But, no matter how fun it was to think about the interesting ways to do it, he knew that Greg would choose something that wasn’t so out there. At dinner in his flat, he’d pull it out and ask him in the quiet and rough voice Sherlock matched with extreme emotions in the man.

That was the way it ended up being in his mind. A simplistic way to go about it, but still something enjoyable.

Secondly, he had thought about the wedding. Small. Greg’s children would be there, John and Mary. John definitely would be his best man since they had known each other for years now, working on dangerous cases that made bonds between them. Mycroft and Anthea would join them with their one child, a little boy, Tiberius, whether they were invited or not. Molly would come along with whoever she wanted to bring. A short wedding, private and meant to keep prying tabloid writers out of the way.

But, when it boiled down to it, Sherlock knew that Greg and him would never get married. Greg had sat him down and told him after the divorce was finalized that he wasn’t looking for that. He simply wanted someone to spend the rest of his natural life with, without any pressure of going further in it than simply being committed partners. And, of course, Sherlock had accepted that because marriage had never been something critical to his life, but, now, he had to say that he wished they had discussed it more.

Now, Sherlock Holmes, the world famous, one and only consulting detective wanted to be married to the unnoticed detective inspector that he had unwittingly fallen in love with over the years of knowing each other.


End file.
